


See, shit like this is why I'm ending the world

by ftbprotocol



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn has no interest in the comfort part, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbprotocol/pseuds/ftbprotocol
Summary: A fill for this prompt:Ardyn is willing to do many things in the name of revenge but there are some things even The Accursed will not abide. He overhears a group of people discussing how they'd like to have their way with Prompto, whether he is willing or not. Instead of letting it happen, Ardyn intervenes.Nothing too graphic happens, mostly just Ardyn being completely done with the shit humans do.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: FFXV Kinkmeme





	See, shit like this is why I'm ending the world

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11768634#cmt11768634
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this from Ardyn's perspective. Tried to capture the more 'jester' side of him. Enjoy! :)

The Imperial Chancellor of Niflheim is a busy man. Not busy with anything related to the running of the Empire. Gods no. He does the bare minimum there. No, he is busy preparing a few more trials for the hapless Prince. Some require more effort than others, and he truly can't wait for the Prince to finally get to Gralea.

Though he sure is taking his sweet time.

Either way, he manages to contain his snort at the, “Told you he'd be waiting,” From the young clone. The whispered, “It's like he's read our minds!” And the even quieter, “How long has he been following us?”

As if he had the time or the inclination to do such a thing. No. That is what paid mercenaries were for. And the group run by Aranea Highwind had proven perfect for the job. The woman herself did not participate, of course. She had her own minions for that.

They'd dropped Ardyn off at Galdin with perfect timing to meet the boys for the first time, and to ensure the Imperial blockade was holding. The mercenaries had done an excellent job of keeping Ardyn updated on their movements. And it was also thanks to them that Ardyn had barely been in time to stop that fool Ravus from doing anything regrettable.

It was this competence of the group Aranea had assigned that had Ardyn turning a deaf ear to, what they probably considered private, discussions. All centred around the 'delectable' blond in the group.

It had been going on since the very beginning. When their drop ship had carried the Chancellor to Galdin Quay, and he'd overheard them speculating on why the blond was part of the prince's retinue. His skill level was demonstrably lower than the others and apparently he was a clumsy fighter. He was even the reason the prince had barely made it to Galdin before the Empire was due to arrive in Insomnia. Apparently he was the cause for their car breaking down.

At first their speculation revolved solely around the prince. Whispering about how good the blond must look with his head between the dark haired royal's legs. How skilled a mouth he must have for the otherwise taciturn prince to put up with his nattering. 

But then they noticed that the four men shared a single tent. And well, then their speculation expanded and revolved around how good he'd look on his knees, being split open by the surely huge cock of the shield, while putting that talented mouth to work on the prince, showing how much he worshipped his highness. They assumed that the advisor liked to watch, telling the others what to do with the same attention to detail he showed on the battlefield.

They figured that they'd put up with the blond's constant running mouth during the day, too, if it meant they could shut him up with their cocks at night. 

It was a small group within Aranea's mercenary band, thankfully, so Ardyn wasn't often unintentionally subjected to their increasingly graphic conversations.

By the time the boys came to Steyliff Grove in search of mythril, the men's speculating was starting to get a bit out of hand. Sure he could put a stop to it with a word, or even mention some of what he'd heard to Aranea and sit back and enjoy the fallout, but he didn't want to lose the services of such skilled trackers. Veers, Piett and Tagg really were the best at what they did.

After setting the three boys, minus one shield, up with Aranea, Ardyn settled back to watch as they awkwardly milled about. It was some time before nightfall, so they had time to waste until the ruins would open.

"Ugh. What are we supposed to do while we wait." The prince grumbles, standing between the tree Ardyn is leaning against, and Aranea's most trusted subordinates, who the boys had been hesitantly asking questions of a moment earlier.

"Uhh." The little clone fiddles with his camera, looking around. "These guys seem ok, why don't we ask them-"

"Best to keep our interactions to a minimum."

"R- right. Duh." He laughs awkwardly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ardyn watches two of the men who'd been tracking the prince exchange smirks, before they walked away together, further into camp.

In the interests of keeping the boys out of trouble, seriously must he do everything, Ardyn raises his voice, "Oh new recruits!" When he gets no reaction from them he calls again, "Brand new recruits in training!" Adding a sing-song quality to his voice to hide his annoyance.

The advisor is the first to turn, nudging the prince.

"If you are in need of work, and your superiors have no assignments for you, why not catch your comrades in arms dinner?" He gestures grandly at the camp the soldier's have set up between the dropships.

"Like hell-" The prince petulantly growls. Ardyn holds in a sigh. It’s like watching a baby chickatrice fluff itself up, copying the actually dangerous adults.

"I heard there's an old lake beyond the ruins. And you never travel without your fishing rod, am I right?" He cocks his head, smiling innocently at the surprised and disturbed looks on their faces.

The prince spins on his heel and heads out to investigate without a word. Ardyn's fairly certain he hears the word 'creepy' mentioned as the boys leave.

Once he's reasonably sure that not only the boys will behave themselves, but also the rest of the soldiers under Aranea's command will leave them alone, Ardyn begins to wander over to one of the open dropships. It is empty of people, which is why he'd chosen it, so he settles in the cockpit for some peace and quiet. 

He should probably leave the boys, surely they didn't need him to hold their hands the  **whole** time. But the thought of having to deal with Ravus in Altissia has him slouching in the jump seat, and pulling his hat over his face to further block out the sun. 

He deserves a quick nap first.

Later, Ardyn opens his eyes to the sound of the drop ship doors closing. He almost gets up to investigate immediately, but he had been startled out of a deep sleep and is feeling drowsy. Golden eyes stare at the inside of his hat, debating if he really feels like getting up, when a choked off scream has him sitting up instantly.

What could possibly-? This is why he prefers MTs. He doesn’t have to deal with the messy things humans get up to. Why Aranea's personal command has the minimum number of MTs required he'll never understand.

He picks his hat up from where it had fallen onto his lap, and securely places it back on his head. Ardyn cocks his head at the sound of a few thuds and curses coming from the main bay of the ship. He heaves himself to his feet with a sigh.

Humans. He doesn't want to know what they are doing. And now that his rest has been disturbed, he might as well exit out one of the side panels and check up on the prince. Maybe he could goad the boy into sharing whatever fish he'd caught. The look on his face at having to share a meal with Imperial soldiers would be quite amusing.

As he walks the short corridor, turning on his heel to exit the ship, a flash of blond hair through an open door to the main bay catches his eye.

Ardyn pauses, and thinks: No. They wouldn't dare. Would they? It had all been talk, right?

He takes a step back, to better see into the bay, knowing roughly what sight would greet him but somehow still foolishly hoping to be wrong for once.

Disgust roils in his gut, and a sneer, one that he usually tries so hard to keep off his face, splits his lips. Humans. Revolting. Monstrous creatures. 

Prompto is on his knees, hands and feet tied behind his back. His shirt has been fashioned into a blindfold, tangling around his shoulders. Veers is kneeling behind him, unbuckling his pants as the clone tries to squirm away. Piett is kneeling beside him, holding his bare arms, twisting them up and making the blond cry out. It is muffled, however, by the Tagg standing in front of the boy with his hands gripping the blond spikes while he rubs his still clothed groin in the boy's face.

Sometimes he questioned the path he'd set himself on. And then he's reminded of the sheer depravity of humanity and he is even more sure that turning them all into daemons is a kindness. Simply showing them their true natures.

The men have not noticed Ardyn, probably not hearing his footsteps over the boy's cries. So sure that they are alone in the dropship.

"C'mon, stop playing around and drug him." Piett, twisting the boy's arm says, "Do you want him to remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tagg steps back, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small bottle and a cloth.

He will not turn these men into daemons himself. No. He has no interest in willingly subjecting himself to their memories. It is disgusting enough when it happens accidentally.

Ardyn summons a dagger and twists it in his hand idly, curious if the motion will catch any of their eye and unsurprised when they are too focused on the boy to notice. He deliberates for only a moment more, before deciding on a plan of action.

"Gentlemen!" He cries jovially, putting on a smile calculated to be off putting, and steps into the bay. The knife hidden against the back of his forearm.

Three eyes dart to him, their hands frozen in the act.

"Getting up to a bit of fun are we?" He asks sauntering a few steps further.

The three exchange panicked looks, clearly not having thought to come up with an excuse in case they were caught.

Prompto is shaking, clearly holding his breath in horrified anticipation. He's recognized Ardyn's voice, that much is clear. But is ‘creepy’ Ardyn here to help him, or join in the fun, is what the boy is obviously wondering.

"Should I feel hurt? Being left out of your little game?" Ardyn pouts. "And after all those times I lent you a sympathetic ear?" He steps closer, boots heavy on the metal.

"N-No." Prompto moans. Really, if that's the boy's only reaction, he could certainly use some more toughening up. Note to self! Possibly arrange for a little father and clone-son bonding. If the boy can make it that far at least. 

The three men laugh shakily, relieved, while sharing wide-eyed looks again, silently asking each other who had been the one to tell Ardyn.

His smile gains a sharp edge.

"S-sorry Chancellor." Veers stutters from behind Prompto.

"No matter!" He tosses his head, waving away their apologies, "I'm here now."

Ardyn really should just send these three on their way and deal with them later. Or call in Aranea to do the honours, he's sure she'd show them even less mercy than he would. But then there is also the temptation to let loose, show these men what a real monster looks like, and leave them as nothing more than smears on the floor. He'd have to drug the boy himself, to avoid spoiling the surprise for the prince if he did that though.

But the thought of turning them into daemons turns his stomach, and lessens the more violent urges.

"Now then, may I do the honours?" Ardyn kneels next to the two men at Prompto's back, shooing them away. Veers, who'd been about to undo the boy's pants, stands and backs away, while Piett continues to hold Prompto's arms at an angle that is verging on dislocation.

"Please, please no." The boy whispers.

"Heh, sorry Chancellor, should have realized." Ardyn refrains from reacting to that. Really? Did he give off those vibes? "Let me just drug him and then-"

"You mean you don't want him awake?" Ardyn gasps, placing a hand on the boy's elbow, "Why ever not?"

Uncertainty blooms on their faces again. Also a bit of disgust, as if wanting to rape someone while they are conscious is somehow worse than doing it while they are unconscious.

"Certainly it's more fun if they," Ardyn flourishes his knife from where he'd kept it hidden against his forearm, "Can fight back." And stabs Piett in the heart, pushing him away from the boy through the sheer force of his strike.

He barely prevents a dislocation, steadying the blond with his free hand.

The other two cry out, "Shit!"

"What?" Prompto squeeks.

Ardyn pulls his long knife free of the dead body, and in one smooth movement turns, adjusts his grip on the blade, stands and stabs up into the ribcage of Veers, sending him stumbling back from the force.

A click has Ardyn spinning just in time to see Tagg has recovered from his shock, and has managed to reach his gun. The man is scowling, furious.

"Did you really think," Ardyn cocks his head, "You could do this," He points to Prompto, now huddled into a ball, trying to make himself as small of a target as possible. "And face no consequences?" 

"Hah, I still won't. Not after I blame all of your deaths on the Luci-" He gurgles the last word.

The gun goes off.

Prompto screams.

And Ardyn warps to his thrown dagger, lodged in the man's throat.

"Perhaps if you hadn't decided to gloat," He rips his knife free, sidestepping the spray of blood, "You might have had a chance." Ardyn sneers as the man collapses. Of course Ardyn would have to be human as well, but that’s another matter.

He lets out a long, satisfied breath in the ensuing silence, broken only by Prompto's frantic panting.

As short as it had been, that had felt surprisingly invigorating. Nothing like a short nap and disposing of some trash to get the blood, or in this case scourge, flowing.

A few quick swipes of the blade against Tagg’s body and the blade is clean. Prompto is still while he does so, naked chest heaving in panicked breaths.

"Now, how should I do this?" He questions, more to get the blond's attention than anything else, while walking over to him with a slight spring in his step.

Prompto flinches back when Ardyn's hand touches his head. "Now, now, hold still." He admonishes, pulling the boy’s shirt back down so it hung around the boy's neck. 

Bright blue eyes blink rapidly in the bright lights of the drop ship bay. As soon as they focus on him, Prompto flinches away, terrified, eyes red,"St-stay back!"

"Ah, careful," Ardyn halts his awkward scramble before he can fall into one of the growing pools of blood, "What would your friends think if they saw you covered in that?"

Blue eyes reluctantly dart away from him. The boy gasps in horror at the sight of his three attackers, dead. Really now, you'd think he'd never seen a dead body before.

"Y- you killed them?" The boy whispers, turning his back on the sight, eyes clenched, the beginnings of tears leaking out the corners.

Ardyn cocks his head to the side in exaggerated confusion, tapping a finger to his chin,"I promised you my protection, didn't I?"

A hysterical laugh bursts from chewed lips. The boy is starting to shake like a leaf.

"Now, if I untie you," Ardyn shows him the long knife, "Will you attack me?"

Prompto stares at him open mouthed, brain clearly stalling on his perfectly reasonable question, "What?! You just saved me, why would I-?"

"It's happened before." He takes that as a no and leans over the boy. He reaches behind the shivering body with the knife and cuts the ropes connecting his hands to his feet, then the one wrapped around his wrists, "I can't imagine why."

Perhaps it was because of the position he was in, with a blond forehead already pressed into his shoulder. But when Promto's arms are free he doesn't do the sensible thing and summon a weapon. Instead he grabs the lapels of Ardyn's jacket and breaks out into heaving sobs.

Well. This is awkward.

But perhaps not completely unexpected.

It isn't until the boy has cried himself out, and Ardyn was forced to pat the blond head in an attempt to console, that the boy finally speaks again.

“T-thanks.” 

“No need.” He assures, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “It is after all the duty of the just to dispose of evil when we see it.” It was one of Somnus’ favorite quotes back in the day. The two of them had disagreed on what constituted evil. Obviously.

Another quick slice of his knife and Prompto’s legs are freed. The young clone spends the next few minutes fussing with his clothes and getting himself back together. Ardyn backs off and gives him space, eyeing the bodies and debating how he was going to break this to Aranea.

"So. Um." Prompto sniffs, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, looking everywhere except the bodies. "Where'd you learn to fight?"

"A necessity, I'm afraid.” Ardyn gestures towards the exit with a tilt of his head. “When one is a high ranking member of the Empire."

"What. Like," Blue eyes scrunch up in thought while he steps surprisingly close to Ardyn. "People try to replace you by killing you?"

A real, genuine laugh bursts from him. He puts an arm around the boy's shoulder to support himself. He almost falls over, he's laughing so hard. A nervous, hesitant laugh joins him, clearly having no idea what is funny but pretending to understand.

"No, dear boy." Ardyn gets his feet back under him, keeping his arm around tense shoulders he begins to lead them from the ship, "Because of the Lucian assassins."

"What- they'd never- but the King-" The boy sputters, almost tripping. So very painfully naive.

"Believe what you will, I've the scars to prove it." And it’s not even a lie. Not completely.

The boy is silent at that, mulling it over, clearly uncertain on what to believe.

"Then why," The boy peers over Ardyn's arm and back into the bay of the ship, "Why would you help-"

"As I said once before, I believe," Ardyn gestures with his free hand dramatically, "I don't begrudge you the circumstances of your birth."

“Huh. You did, yeah.” The clone frowns at the ground, thoughtful and subdued.

As soon as they are out of the ship and part way over to where the prince and his advisor are hunched over a fire the prince looks up and shouts, "Prompto!" The normally sullen boy’s visage goes from shocked to enraged in record time. "Let go of him you-"

"There you are!" Ardyn shoves the blond forward into the arms of his prince. "Returned safe and sound."

"Chancellor-" The advisor starts, on the heels of the prince as always.

"Thank you!" Prompto pipes up, uncharacteristically interrupting. "It's fine guys, really. Just, you know, was asking him a few questions about stuff. It was no big deal."

Ardyn raises his eyebrows, but does nothing to dispute it.

"Happy hunting, gentlemen!" Ardyn waves, Ignis corralling the other two, pushing them towards the entrance to the ruins. Glancing back at Ardyn with nothing but suspicion.

Really. Whatever had he done to get such looks from them? He’s done nothing but help them!

Ardyn heads into the forest towards where he left his red convertible, a smirk on his lips. He's suddenly feeling much better about heading to Altissia.  



End file.
